


(hey hey) we are a hurricane

by promptly (ghsts)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Season 5 Spoilers, david x patrick, davidxpatrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghsts/pseuds/promptly
Summary: It had been an...interestingevening. The show had been absolutely spectacular; if he was completely honest, even Patrick was surprised how amazing it had been. He knew Stevie had a voice on her, but even he had been blown away by her performance - all those nights practising together and she'd been holding out!





	(hey hey) we are a hurricane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xoxxblitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxxblitz/gifts), [wildxwired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildxwired/gifts).



> *Spoilers for season 5, obviously.

David is very silent on drive home. Well, it's technically still just Patrick's apartment, but very soon it's going be _their_ apartment. That's quite an exciting idea, but Patrick feels too drained to make a quip.

It had been an... _interesting_ evening. The show had been absolutely spectacular; if he was completely honest, even Patrick was surprised how amazing it had been. He knew Stevie had a voice on her, but even he had been blown away by her performance - all those nights practising together and she'd been holding out! 

David stays silent as they pull up in front of Patrick's building. He gets out of the car, carrying the flowers he'd bought for Patrick in celebration of the show, a bag full of monogrammed towels, and a bottle of wine that Stevie had gifted them. Patrick frowns, watching as David walks towards the entrance of the block.

Patrick locks the car, and follows David, throwing his gym bag of costumes over his shoulder. It could just be the excitement of the past two days that's got David worn out. The hike, the proposal, the thought that Stevie had ran away, the show, the after-party, Ted leaving, Alexis getting ready to leave, Moira's breakdown...

It's been a crazy few days, for sure.

They're walking up the stairs to Patrick's floor and the only sound is the hallway lights buzzing lowly. They reach the landing and David uses his own set of keys to open the door. It makes Patrick smile; okay, David has had his own copy of the keys since Patrick got the place, but there's a flutter in Patrick's stomach as he thinks about how _technically_ the keys are now to _their_ apartment, not just Patrick's.

David drops his keys on the kitchen counter-top and disappears into the bathroom. Patrick drops his bag by the door and leans against the wall, just staring at the bathroom door. He feels a little sad that they aren't smiling and laughing like they should be - they're newly engaged! They should be gleeful and daydreaming about their wedding, but instead David is silently getting ready for bed and Patrick is feeling out of place.

After a few minutes David reappears, now in his 'Don't' bed shirt and black boxer shorts. Patrick can't help but stare at his thighs because _by God_ , he loves being between them. David tosses his phone on the sofa as he makes his way to the bed, the action in itself surprising.

"Uh," Patrick finally says, walking towards the sofa. "Everything okay?"

David nods, not looking at him. He climbs into bed and pulls a pillow over his face. He lets out a muffled scream that startles Patrick a little.

"Uh, David?" Patrick asks, and he kicks off his shoes. 

David pulls the pillow away and gives Patrick a sad, strained smile. "I just needed to get that out." His eyes settle on Patrick's hair, and suddenly Patrick's aware he's still in make-up and his hair is still full of whatever that coloured spray Alexis attacked him with in the dressing room. "You were really good tonight," David says. "Like, _really_ good."

Patrick smiles, his cheeks feeling a little warm. "Thanks." He kicks his shoes off and starts to pull his shirt over his head. He's still wearing his undershirt from the show, but he's too tired to even try to shower. 

"I just." David starts, but stops. He purses his lips together, and Patrick looks at him, nodding his head for David to continue. "I just." Another pause. "Tonight was amazing, and everything was perfect- well, almost perfect, if Alexis and my mom hadn't told everyone _our_ news," he rolls his eyes. "It just would have been better if we could have announced it? I had a whole speech and everything." He huffs and falls back against the pillows. "I just wanted to show everyone how perfect we are and that I'm marrying the star of the show and I just wanted to-" he waved a hand in the air.

Patrick smiles, and holds back a chuckle. After everything, David's main stress issue of the day is that he didn't get to show off. He didn't get to say his piece.

"I just feel like everyone stole our little piece of excitement." David sighs.

Patrick just stares at his fiancée ( _fiancée_!) as he lies in bed, one hand now resting on his eyes. It's been a long day for everyone, and it's a little disheartening to see the love of his life looking so low.

Patrick kicks off his pants and makes his way to the bed. He climbs up, standing on the soft mattress and mimics holding a champagne flute. David looks up at him, brow furrowed.

"What are you doing?"

Patrick ignores him and clears his throat. He looks around the room, pretending he's looking at their friends and family. "Can I have everyone's attention, please?" He taps his invisible flute.

David looks around, squinting in confusion. 

"Two years ago, I moved to Schitt's Creek," Patrick continues, and he waves his imaginary glass around. "It was supposed to be a short stay, just a stop on a journey to find myself." He pauses and looks down at David. "Little did I know, I would find so, so much more."

David seems to understand what's going on, and his face grows red, fighting back a smile.

"I'd barely even settled into my room at Ray's - as much as you can settle into a room at Ray's -" Patrick chuckles over dramatically, knowing full well he'd never be this full of flare if the room were actually full of their friends. "- when a hurricane of oversized sweaters and nerves bustled into my already confused and terrifying life."

Patrick looks down at David, and drops his arm, no longer feigning. "Hurricanes are chaotic," Patrick's voice grows softer. "But this hurricane...this one wasn't." 

David frowns a little, the cutest confused expression on his face and Patrick feels like there's a sob growing in his chest. "This particular hurricane didn't create chaos, but put all the broken pieces together in the right order. This hurricane...this hurricane showed me what real love is. It showed me who I am." Patrick drops to his knees, and David leans up on his elbows. "And I can't wait to call that hurricane my husband."

David lets out a sound that's somewhere between a cry and a giggle, and he reaches forward to put his hands on either side of Patrick's face, pulling him on top of him and kissing him deeply.

"That sound okay?" Patrick smiles against David's lips.

"Perfect engagement announcement." David grins.


End file.
